Gravity
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: The universal law of gravity is unavoidable. The universal law of gravitation is something else entirely. *One shot, fluff*


Oddly enough, another song fic! Something cute/angsty for Mr. And Mrs. Pond.

Song: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=X8nypWKa_aU

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Doctor Who. Regardless, this is Amy and Rory's theme song.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, love<br>Is that the name you're meant to have?  
>For me to call?<em>

Initially, Rory Williams never understood why Amelia Pond liked him. He was quite sure of the hundreds of reasons why he loved- err, liked her. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty... everything. He was a bit bumbling, barely passing his exams, and extremely shy. He had heard from many people that opposites attract, but he and Amy weren't opposites, not really. She was everything he wanted and everything he could never be. He wasn't sure if she realized that or not.

_Look, love  
>They've given up believing<br>They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

No one ever believed in their relationship, Amy knew that. She herself wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Rory for the longest time. She had always thought that falling in love was something that happened quickly, a rush of emotions and beating hearts. It was something that happened faster than you could imagine, such that it was over before you realized it had begun. But it wasn't like that with Rory. She had known him for years before she found herself drawn to his teenage form, now suddenly a boy instead of a childhood friend. The fall was gradual, like a flower drifting down a shallow stream. She had supposed getting caught on a rock or two along the way was normal, but they never had metaphorical rocks or sticks in their path.

_But don't you believe them  
>Don't you drink their poison too<br>These are the scars that words have carved  
>On me<em>

He knew Amy's Aunt didn't like him. He always heard her talking to Amy about how she could do better than a _nurse _and why didn't she date that nice looking Jeff boy? Amy had always defended him, yelling and marching out the front door, immediately finding him wherever he happened to be, and always on the first try. She would run up to him and hug him and he would hug her back, saying nothing. It hurt him to see her like that. It used to hurt hearing her Aunt say those words, but he was used to it by now. Amy wasn't.

_Hey, love  
>That's the name we've long held back<br>From the core of truth_

The night that the Doctor left after Prisoner Zero was the night he finally confessed that he loved her. She didn't say it back, but neither did she leave. They were sitting on her Aunt's newly installed swing, swaying lazily in the warm air. Amy searched his face, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. After what seemed like an eternity to Rory, she kissed him and laced their fingers together, kicking off the ground to send the swing going just a bit longer. That was enough of an answer for now.

_So don't turn away now  
>I am turning in revolution<br>These are the scars that silence carved  
>On me<em>

Time passed and Amy never said it. She knew she should have, but it was so difficult. She didn't know which direction to run, to him or away. She was frightened of being trapped into a life she didn't want, but she spent so much time worrying about it that she didn't spend any time actually figuring it out. She felt terrible for not feeling terrible. His confessions of "I love you", as always, were met with silence.

_This is the same place  
>No, not the same place<br>This is the same place, love  
>No, not the same place we've been before<em>

She remembered him. She remembered and everything came flooding back like a broken dam in the storm, covering the riverbanks to the exclusion of all else. She held him and talked to him, the Auton Rory, ignoring his harsh demands that she leave him. They were engaged, why would she do that? That's right... They were engaged. She loved him. And he loved her. She felt the barrel of his gun at her stomach and didn't blame him when she died.

_Hey, love  
>I am a constant satellite<br>Of your blazing sun_

He had guarded her for almost two thousand years. Leaving her alone was unthinkable. She would be safer with him there, the Doctor said so himself. So he became the Lone Centurion, the guard who could not die. He followed the Pandorica wherever it happened to go, taken by soldiers or transported across seas. He made sure that no one attempted to open the box before its time. Many tried, of course, insisting that it must be a weapon of some kind. They all begged him to tell them the truth of the box's origins, but Rory said nothing. If he divulged the real contents of the box, who knows what would happen. Amy had to be safe. They were getting married in the morning.

_My love..._

She calls him on the morning of their wedding, asking him what they've forgotten. He's brushing his teeth and she can almost see it in her head. He has no idea what she's talking about; he's just as lost as she is. Amy finally says the three little words he doesn't know he's been waiting two thousand years to hear. And she says them first.

_I obey your law of gravity  
>This is the fate you've carved on me<br>Your law of gravity  
>This is the fate you've carved on me<br>On me..._

As they finally kissed before the congregation, Amy never once looked back.

She didn't have to.


End file.
